a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved brake system for use in a double bearing type fishing reel. The braking system of the invention provides a plurality of interposed brakes plates which frictionally couple a spool support shaft to the brake cylinder. An manually controlled operation member is provided to control the brake system of the invention.
b) Description of Related Art
A double bearing type fishing reel is commonly known to have an arrangement wherein a spool is rotatably supported on a spool support shaft which is in turn supported between two side plates of a reel main body. Japanese Patent Kokoku Publication No. Sho. 48-39558 discloses a brake system for the known double bearing type fishing reel, which is arranged such that a brake member is stored within a fishing line winding barrel portion of a spool in order to protect the braking member from sea water, dust and the like and to thereby maintain the braking ability.
The above-mentioned brake system, however, has a disadvantage in that even if a braking force applied to the spool is intended to be removed with the action of an operation member to switch the brake system into a spool free condition, frictional resistances between a plurality of brake plates cannot be completely removed, and thus, some braking force remains applied onto the spool. That is to say, the conventional braking system provided within the spool cannot establish a perfect spool free condition, which makes it difficult to smoothly and instantaneously feed out a fishing line as desired.